Missing You
by HiddenHikari
Summary: Arthur is in England and Alfred is in America. Alfred is suposed to be there for a while. How will this long distance relation ship ever work out? Human names used, yaoi/guyXguy/shonen-ai, and hard-core lemons/smut


"You know, Arthur, if I could see you right now, I would fuck you so hard." Alfred said, gripping the phone harder than need be.

Alfred was in America, and Arthur was in England. Arthur hated long distance relationships, but he _was not_ going to break up with Alfred just because he couldn't fix _all_ his needs.

"You know, Alfred, if I could see you right now, I might just let you." Arthur said as he lay on his bed picturing Alfred's smiling face.

They hadn't seen each other in a few months. Alfred was away on business.

"Really? Because I might have a way that can happen." Alfred said, smirking.

"How?" Arthur asked unbelieving. "I am not flying on a plane all the way over there where I have to eat that bloody _slop_ you call a 'hamburger'." Arthur snapped.

"You don't have to." Alfred said, ignoring the put-down of his favorite food, "Just go on your back porch." Arthur was silent. "Which you told me you had, I'm not a stalker." Alfred added.

Arthur obeyed and stepped into the cold night air. He shivered as a breeze drifted through his hair.

"Now what?" Arthur asked in his heavy British accent.

"Look at the moon. It's the same moon I'm looking at. And, in some sense, we're looking at each other." Alfred spoke clearly, despite the fact it made little or no sense at all.

"Alfred."

"Yes?"

"That made no sense what-so-ever."

Alfred sighed, "Fine. Look down."

Now Arthur sighed, _Alfred better not say that 'he's looking at the same ground' or something like that_, Arthur thought.

He didn't. When Arthur looked down, there was Alfred, cell phone in hand, staring up at him.

"Hey Arthur!" He called before climbing up to stand on the porch with the Brit.

"A-Alfred! What are you doing here? How? When?" Arthur asked, spewing out question after question.

Alfred silenced him with a kiss, "I got here hours ago." He said after pulling away, "I kept knocking on your door, but you never answered. So, I figured I'd just be all HERO-LIKE and be romantic." Alfred puffed up his chest.

"Shut up!" Arthur said, laughing, and walked back in side with Alfred. He closed the door to the porch, "You must've been knocking like a ten-year-old girl because I didn't hear anything!" Arthur crossed his arms.

"I must have…" Alfred said, shaking his head. "Because you are all-mighty Arthur and you are always right!" He joked.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Arthur giggled. He hadn't felt so…free in a long time. He didn't have to be so serious around the American.

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred asked, suddenly more serious, "Remember what I said on the phone? About if I could see you right now?"

Arthur blushed and nodded.

"Well," Alfred pushed Arthur down on his bed and climbed on top of him, "I meant it."

"Arthur's blush grew, "You know what I said? I meant it, too."

Alfred's smile turned to a smirk before he captured the Brit's lips with his own. He licked the smaller male's lips, asking for entrance. Arthur shyly opened his moth just enough for Alfred's tongue to slip in and explore every region of Arthur's mouth.

Arthur moaned as Alfred started to grind the two bodies together.

"A-Alfred--!" Arthur moaned, "St-stop teasing me--!"

"Alright!" Alfred said happily before grabbing the Brit's pants and undoing them.

Once he finished, he started on his own while Arthur worked on getting his shirt off, then Arthur tugged his shirt off.

Eventually, they had no clothing separating them. It was bare-body against bare-body.

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked; excitement and warmth growing through his body like a forest fire.

Arthur nodded, the same excitement and warmth caressing through his veins.

Alfred pushed on finger in slowly then waited for Arthur to get used to it. Then in went another, he scissored back and forth before pulling out.

Alfred couldn't wait any longer.

He turned Arthur over onto his stomach and pushed in fast and rough. Arthur screamed first in pain, but it soon turned to screams of pleasure.

Alfred pulled out slowly before thrusting back inside Arthur's tight hole.

Alfred reached a hand around and started to pump Arthur.

After a few minutes of pumping, thrusting, and moaning (from both parties), Arthur called out, "Alfred! I-I'm gonna--!"

Alfred didn't slow down, "Me too!" He called.

And then Arthur spilled all over his sheets and Alfred wasn't far behind him, spilling inside of Arthur.

Alfred collapsed on top of Arthur, and rolled off him a moment later.

"You-you're gonna stay here for a while, right?" Arthur panted.

"As long as you want me to." Alfred answered.

"Then you realize your never leaving?" Arthur questioned, smiling cutely.

Alfred nodded, "I already packed my bags. They're sitting out back."

Arthur stared at him.

"What? A HERO has to be ready for anything! Even--" He reached next to the bed and pulled a box from his pants, "marriage?"

---End---

A/N: Should I make more chapters? Have a wedding? Maybe even children? …and more sex…

Well, please drop me a review if you want this one-shot to be a series, da~! Actually, review even if you don't, da~!

'Kay! I shuddup now!


End file.
